Casting Call
by JMK758
Summary: To improve morale, Lt. O'Cathain arranges a production of 'Henry V'. But what is his real motive?
1. The Play's the Thing

Disclaimer: The usual legal assurances that I'm actually not trying to steal Captain Archer and crew, to say nothing of the ship. Of course, since I am the creator of Lt. Seamus O'Cathain, who really is an exceptional actor and should be on 'Enterprise', I decided to loan him to them. (By the way, for my non-Irish readers, there is no 'h' sound in "O'Ca-tain.")

The video performance referred to is the 1989 production of 'Henry V' starring Kenneth Branagh, which would be great to rent if you want to watch and make your own casting substitutions. It is copyright by Renaissance Pictures, all rights reserved.

Rating: G

Tease Line: O'Cathain comes up with an idea for something special for the crew. But what are his real motives?

**Casting Call**

by: JMK758

Prologue

"I'm not sure I can do this." Ensign Hoshi Sato protested to the guest in her quarters. She was beginning to regret ever having let him in.

"Give yourself a chance. You might surprise yourself." She looked up at him, clearly wanting to refuse. "You'll enjoy it."

"I don't know, Lieutenant. I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Trust me, you'll be marvelous. Listen, there are only three roles of any significance for women in this; Mistress Nell Quickly; Alice, the Nurse and Interpreter; and Princess Katherine."

"Well, why can't I be Alice the Interpreter? At least that makes sense."

"Sure, if you want to come off duty, and then play your 'job'. Hoshi, believe me, there is no one on board that would make a better Princess." He gave her a winning smile, halfway between encouraging and flirting. "You'll be perfect."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Hoshi, please. There are only two scenes for the Princess, one when she is trying with her Nurse/Interpreter to learn English, in preparation for a potential meeting with the English, which part can be played with great fun, as at the end it gets pretty silly; and then the final scene, when King Henry professes his love for her. There is no one more perfect for the role." He took her hand. The brogue from his Irish ancestry gave his voice a lyrical quality better than French. She thought she could listen to him all evening. And he did seem to have a winning way about him. "Believe me, you'll be wonderful. If there is anyone suitable to be a Princess, it is you." She laughed, trying not to blush at his obvious flattery.

"Sure, a Japanese French maiden."

"Originally, all parts in Shakespeare's plays were performed by men. You certainly have better qualifications there than Malcolm Reed would."

She laughed delightedly. "Now that would be worth it. Seeing Malcolm in a dress!"

"Actually, Malcolm was, if anything, more reluctant than you are. I finally talked him into playing the Duke of Burgundy; and that because he has fewer scenes than you, one speech at the end."

"Who else have you asked to play the Princess?"

"I'm not going to ask anyone. I told you, you are perfect for the part. If you turn it down, I'll leave it unfilled."

"Now that, Lieutenant, is blackmail."

"Seamus, please."

"All right, Seamus. But it is still blackmail."

"So, will you? Or will we just derail the whole project? The crew is looking forward to this. They will be very disappointed." She thought it over, her shyness contesting with his somewhat empty threat that he might actually call the whole thing off. Would he? The perfect Princess, he'd called her. Principal female role; love scene with King Henry? As she thought it over, she suddenly became aware that he was still holding her hand.

"So, who's playing Henry?" She asked, trying to sidetrack the conversation, perhaps distract him. He looked surprised.

"Why, I am. Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"I've played the role before, about a hundred and fifty times in Dublin, which is why I feel I can carry it and the directorial job. That's why I knew you'd be perfect, the best leading lady I've ever worked with, as well as an exceptionally beautiful Princess." She looked down, smiling, this time unable to hold back the blush.

"All right. I'll do it." She agreed, not looking up, not wanting him to see her red face.

"Wonderful. You'll have a ball, believe me." He kissed her cheek, surprising her. She was so surprised; in fact, that she barely heard him tell her that he would download the script to her personal terminal, and that the rehearsals would start tomorrow evening.

He was gone, and she was alone in her quarters. Slowly, she put her hand to her cheek, touching the spot where he'd kissed her so unexpectedly. 'Love scene with King Henry?' she thought.

**Chapter One**

The Play's the thing.

Captain Jonathan Archer was just leaving his quarters the following morning when he spotted the Astrometrics Officer walking a few yards ahead. "Lt. O'Cathain." He called. The other officer stopped, waiting.

"Top of the morning to you, Captain. Sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Just fine."

"How goes the play?"

"I've got it about half cast, and I'm planning to start rehearsals tomorrow evening. In fact, I'm glad to run into you. How would you like to play the French King Charles?" Archer was surprised, and made no effort to hide it.

"The King? Me?"

"You'll be perfect. You've got the leadership style. There are about a half dozen scenes, as a King he would be fluent in several languages, one would expect. He actually speaks English exclusively in the play. Besides, it's the King. People would see you as a natural in the role." Archer smiled slightly to take the sting off his reply.

"I've never been swayed by flattery, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." O'Cathain replied, realizing he'd overstepped himself.

"I'll think it over, let you know by the end of the day. Actually, I was looking forward to just watching it from the audience."

"Yes, sir." They kept walking slowly. "Actually, I'm on my way to try to fill the part of Mistress Quickly."

"Who are you going to get?"

"Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Surprise seemed to be the dominant theme of the morning. Not unusual, Archer reflected, when dealing with O'Cathain. "T'Pol? Are you kidding?"

"No sir. Mistress Quickly would be the perfect role for her. She has one significant scene, when describing to her husband and friends the last moments of Falstaff's life. It's a very emotional scene."

"Lieutenant, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but T'Pol is a Vulcan. She's not really big on emotion."

"Precisely. You see, sir, Vulcans do have emotion, very powerful emotions actually, despite assumptions to the contrary. But they work hard to repress them. Now Mistress Quickly has just had a very emotional experience, attending the death of a good friend. And she has to communicate to the others, as well as the audience, the death that occurred off stage. If she gives in to her emotions, the scene can be lost. She is trying to hold her control, to communicate deep grief in the details of the death, while trying not to cry herself. The more she holds back, the more she has to convey the grief in her voice. I believe that T'Pol has the capability to accomplish this." He held up a data module. "But just to be safe, I'm bringing her a copy of an old video performance by Judi Dench in 1989 so she can see what I have in mind. I don't want her to copy it, just be inspired by it."

Archer thought it over. He didn't want to tell his fellow officer that he didn't think he had a snowball's chance on Vulcan. "All right, Lieutenant. Tell you what; if she agrees, then so will I."

O'Cathain grinned enthusiastically. "Thank you, sir. You won't be sorry." He turned down the corridor toward Astrometrics. Archer continued on to the Bridge, certain that he was going to be watching next month's play from the front row.

xxx

In the Mess Hall, at noon, Malcolm Reed, Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato were seated at a table when Lt. O'Cathain approached them. "Good afternoon. May I join you?" The others cleared a space, welcoming him. As he sat down, he turned to Sato. "Good Afternoon, Princess."

"You're playing the Princess?" Malcolm asked, surprised as Hoshi tried to hide her face with her hand.

"He talked me into it." She admitted.

"She'll be splendid." He assured them.

"I'm sure she will be." Malcolm said warmly.

O'Cathain turned to Tucker. "So, Commander, what do you think? Will you do it?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"But sir..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not an actor. And it's too big a part."

"Who does he want you for?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm trying to talk him into the 'Duke of Exeter'."

"Oh, that's an excellent part." Malcolm said.

"Then why didn't you take it?"

"I like Burgundy. I don't even know what 'Exeter' tastes like." Hoshi giggled at the atrocious joke.

"All right, no Exeter. How about the Chorus?"

"I told you I'm a terrible actor. You don't even want to hear me try to sing!"

"No sir, the 'Chorus' is the narrator. He describes the action that takes place off stage, and fills in background information, like the treason conspiracy or the preparations for battle."

"Well, I guess I can do that."

O'Cathain smiled, not letting on that Trip had actually agreed to a significantly larger part. It was at that moment that Archer came over to the table carrying a tray. "And how's everything going here?" They looked up, O'Cathain smiling broadly.

"Just great. I have my Princess, the Duke of Burgundy and our Chorus." He enthused, indicating each in turn.

"Sounds like things are really shaping up."

"That they are." Archer looked around, but the room was pretty much full, and he did not really care to have lunch in the Captain's Mess, preferring to share the noon dining with his crew. O'Cathain stood up. "Please, sir. Take my seat. I'm on my way back to Astrometrics."

"Thank you." They traded places.

"Now remember, everyone, first rehearsal is at 1800 hours tomorrow. And Captain, don't forget to get fitted for your crown." With a broad grin, he left; leaving a bemused Archer with his officers.


	2. The Tempest

**Chapter Two**

The Tempest

About a month had passed, with the performance due the day after next, when Ensign Elizabeth Cutler walked into the Mess Hall late at 'night', surprised to find Hoshi Sato staring out the port at the stars. Cutler had grown used to her occasionally erratic schedule, but for Hoshi, this was when she should be deeply asleep. She came up beside her, but Hoshi kept staring, lost in thought. Silently, they watched the rushing stars, as they shot from left to right along the starboard side of the ship, broken into the full spectrum of color by the Doppler effect of their speed.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, 'Princess'?" Liz asked in a contrived French accent. Hoshi turned to her, surprised.

"Hi. I didn't see you. Sorry."

"Too busy stargazing."

"Guess so."

"I thought you didn't like this side. You told me the stars are going the wrong way." She turned back, staring out, silent for many moments.

"I don't. I can't stand it." She said distantly.

"Oh."

"What time is it?"

"Oh three thirty six." Hoshi groaned, flexing her legs one at a time.

"No wonder my feet are killing me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Four hours."

"Four Hours? Hoshi, that's not stargazing, that's cramming for an Astrometrics final."

"Please, don't mention _Astrometrics_." Liz paused, considering the strange request.

"All right." There was a long silence. Longer. Longer still.

"I've come from a rehearsal." Hoshi said out the window, knowing how her revelation would be received. She was not disappointed.

"Rehearsal? Tonight? But - I'm your Interpreter! You don't have any scene without me. What did you have to rehearse?"

"The final scene." She said distantly. "When Henry tries to woo Katherine. The one where he professes his love for her. The one where he tries to get her to love him. The one where -."

"I know the scene. I'm in it."

"Seamus set the computer to do your lines."

"Thanks a lot!" Liz exclaimed, deeply offended. "I guess you want to do it like that on Saturday as well."

"I'm quitting." Hoshi told the viewport.

"What?" Offense gave way to astonishment. "You _can't_ quit! We go on in less than two _days_. Why would you -." Hoshi turned to her, and the answer seemed plain. "You had a fight?" Hoshi turned back to the portal, deeply miserable. "You two _bickered_ in a _love scene_? About _what_?"

Hoshi shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I just can't do it. He's going to have to find someone else."

"Must have been one _hell_ of a fight." Silence. "Want to talk about it?"

Hoshi shook her head. Hadn't she already said she did not? But then, sometimes the best friends are the pushy ones.

"We didn't fight. We rehearsed. We rehearsed the scene. Got almost all the way through it, to the point where Henry is about to say to Katherine 'You have witchcraft in your lips, Katherine.', when they kiss for the first time."

"And?" Liz prompted. How could the woman just leave it hanging there?

"He kissed me."

"Well, of _course_ he kissed you. He kisses you twice in that scene. That's -." Hoshi turned to her.

"No. He _KISSED_ me!"

x

"Oh." Liz said after a moment, not quite knowing what to say. "He _kissed_ you."

"Yes. He's telling me - I mean, Henry is telling Katherine - how much he loves her. And he is so intense, just like always. Really pouring out his heart to her. And then he got to the point where he kisses her and he kissed me."

"You're sure?" She hesitated, seeing the look in Hoshi's eyes. "I mean, I'm sure you know he kissed you. But are you sure he - he wasn't just getting deep into the role?"

"No. He's kissed me about a dozen times in rehearsal. This was a _KISS_!"

"Yes, but was it a Seamus O'Cathain-Hoshi Sato kiss or a King Henry-Princess Katherine kiss?"

"I don't know. I think it was a Seamus-Hoshi kiss. I was sure of it, but he caught me too much by surprise."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I don't know."

"You don't — Well, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She cannot believe this. "Hoshi, the man gives you, you think, a level five kiss -"

"Ten." She corrected, using their private scale.

"TEN?" Cutler is astounded. "Hoshi, the man gives you a level _ten_ kiss and you do nothing?"

"Oh, I did something."

"What?"

"I turned and ran."

x

Her friend stared at her, astounded. "You _what_ and _what_?"

"I turned and ran. It freaked me out - I didn't know what to do, and the next moment I was running out of his quarters. I _ran_ like a stupid schoolgirl, and that was four hours ago. I've spent the last four hours wondering if what I thought was real, if I misinterpreted it; or if I was a stupid jerk and behaved like a fool. I'll be so ashamed if I misread him, but he seemed so - That is, I was sure he - But was it Henry? Or was it Seamus? It's such a _stupid_ scene anyway. A King comes to a Princess he's never met, they can barely communicate, and he tells her he _loves_ her? How _stupid_ can it be? She must think he's crazy! How could Shakespeare have written such a _stupid_ love scene?"

"All right. Calm down and let's approach this logically. You say out of nowhere he kissed you. Has he ever said anything to you before this?"

"No."

"Given you any indication of any feelings for you?"

"No."

"Not anything?"

"Not _nothing_! Suddenly he's got his arms around me, and he's kissing me."

"He _grabbed_ you?" Cutler exclaimed, her mind already leaping to other concerns.

"Not like that. Not like he was trying to - . It's just - In the scene he kisses me, but it's usually just a touch on the lips. This time..."

"This time Henry gives Katherine a level ten. But Seamus has never..." Hoshi stared at her; then turned away, burying her face in her hands.

"Ohhh nooooo! Oh, what a _jerk_ I am. I thought it was _him_. I looked at him, thought I saw love in his eyes; and I FREAKED! I ran away, and he was acting. Oh Hell. He probably thinks I'm the biggest _moron_ in the _galaxy_."

"You have to talk to him, Hoshi." She turned back to her friend.

"How? I just made a huge fool of myself. I can't even bear to face him."

"But you're going to. Every day on this voyage. And tomorrow evening you're going to play a love scene with him." She groaned. "Would it help if I went with you?"

"Oh sure. Bring my best friend along to convince the guy that I really am a huge jerk. That should go very well."

"Just offering." She said; the hurt clear in her voice. Hoshi turned, putting her arms around her.

"Sorry. I'm just going nuts over this. I didn't mean to..."

"It's o.k. So, when are you going to talk to him?"

"Better be first thing, before things get more out of hand."

Liz looked at the chronometer on the wall. "Then you'd better get some sleep. You have to be up for duty in three hours."

xxx

But it was a very unrested Hoshi that stood in the corridor outside Lt. O'Cathain's quarters. She had showered thoroughly, trying through it all to think of something to say, put on a fresh uniform and felt completely unrefreshed. Now she stood, trying to ignore the looks of passing crewmen as she tried very hard to raise her hand to the door chime. She kept trying to think of something to say. She kept thinking about what would happen after she pressed the button.

The door slid open and O'Cathain brought himself up short at the unexpected obstacle in his doorway. "Oh, Ensign, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I - I - I should be... That is, can we ... can we talk?"

Surprised, he backed in, ushering her inside. "Of course."

She went in, finding his quarters unchanged from last evening, as if she had actually expected a difference. Actually, the only thing changed here was her. "I - er - I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault. I don't know what came over me. I'm just relieved you didn't slap my face."

"No. I _wouldn't_! I just... That is..." She stared to pace. "I feel like a _jerk_. I shouldn't have run. It's just that you caught me so - ."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I misunderstood." She paced faster, unable to meet his eyes. "We're friends, and suddenly I thought - that is you kissed me - I mean Henry kissed Katherine but I thought - I don't know what I was thinking, but I know I made a jerk of myself."

"No. You didn't."

"I did." She kept pacing an erratic course, moving faster, not knowing where to go. "I misunderstood. I thought that _you_ were kissing _me_. I thought - here's a crazy thought - but I thought for a moment that you were in love with me."

"And how did that make you feel?" She paced her wild course more urgently, her words coming at a frantic, breathless rush.

"I don't _know_. All I know is that I ran out of here, and I felt like a jerk when I realized that you 'Henry' were kissing me 'Katherine', just a different way than we used to rehearse. I spent hours thinking that you actually _loved_ me, until I talked to Liz Cutler and she set me straight. Now I feel like a fool and I would just hope that we can put this misunderstanding behind us and that you won't think I'm a real jerk and that we can get back to work on the play and that I don't behave like a scared little girl again and that this can remain our secret and that things can get back to normal good-bye." She headed for the door.

x

"I'm in love with you, Hoshi Sato." She came to such a sharp stop that she was sure she would hurt something, but it was moments before she could look back at him, barely willing to believe what she'd thought she'd heard him say. "Yes, Hoshi. I am in love with you. Like Henry, I think it was from the first instant I saw you, but I could never think of how to tell you."

It felt to the young woman like the entire ship was spinning wildly out of control. The stabilizers kicked in only when she had found her voice. "You love me?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Silently, longingly, for months. I didn't know how to tell you, didn't know how you would react. I knew I couldn't find the right words to express how I felt, and I was too scared of what you would say. I tried for months, but nothing would come out. I couldn't approach you. I didn't have the words. But then I realized that Henry did. That Shakespeare did."

"Are you telling me that you set up all this, this huge play, so that you could tell me you love me?"

"Yes." She stared at him, and started wishing that Shakespeare had given her some words. "Hoshi? Please? Say something?"

"Excuse me!"

And for the second time in a day Hoshi Sato retreated from Seamus O'Cathain's quarters.


	3. You have Witchcraft in your Lips

With a salute to the Bard, we present 'Henry V'. However, as many boards can be unforgiving to hard returns, the formatting must be paragraphical. The text is drawn from the production already cited; otherwise it would be at least 2x as long.

**Chapter Three**

You have witchcraft in your lips...

All during Alpha shift Hoshi was on the bridge in body, but clearly far from it in mind. She sat at her station, her body performing her duties, but if asked about any detail of the day she could not have answered. It was fortunate that it was a quiet day. There were no alien, or even human, hails for her to answer, leaving her to deal with her internal soliloquy. Or, in this case, she supposed dialogue would be more to the point; for she spent the day in intense, sometimes heated, conversation with herself.

At only one time did an outside voice intrude, and that was the Beta shift Comm officer Grace Winters asking if she wasn't going to go off duty. She considered it an eminently sensible question, since she realized her argumentative dialogue was accomplishing precisely nothing.

Still, it was with some surprise that she eventually found herself pressing the entry chime to the Captain's Mess, having absolutely no memory of how she'd gotten there. When the door opened Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker were seated at the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think -."

"Come right in, Hoshi." Archer invited. "Don't stand on formality." She stepped inside, uncomfortable. It seemed especially tight in this room. "Sit down."

"I - I can't, sir. I - I'm not hungry."

Archer looked closely at her. "You're very tense, Hoshi. Even for you."

"I -."

"Stage fright?" Tucker asked.

"What?"

"I was just asking if it was stage fright. You know we go on tomorrow evening."

"It's _fright_." She admitted; her voice high before she could stop it. She clamped her lips shut, walking around the table, going to its far end.

"Well, we're having another rehearsal tonight, and -."

"I'm not going!" She said suddenly. Too sharply. This was her Commander, her Captain. Her friends. She turned back to face them. She owed them that much courtesy. "I'm performing under false pretenses." She could actually see them trying to work out the convolutions of that declaration. Archer was the first to admit it was better to give up.

"Hoshi, how does one perform under false pretenses?" She tried to answer, but could not. Finally she turned away, growing more upset with her inability to express herself.

"I can't go through with this. This play isn't real! I can't be in it!"

x

Archer, not much wiser, was at least very clear on one thing. He signaled to Tucker, with a silent tip of his head, to depart. When Hoshi heard the door open and close, and looked back to find herself alone with Archer, she was vastly relieved.

"Hoshi, I'd very much like you to sit down, take a drink of that water, and tell me what is bothering you." She found the first two thirds of his direction far easier than the last.

"Last evening, Lieutenant O'Cathain invited me to his quarters for a rehearsal." Reluctantly, needfully, she told him about the end of the rehearsal, her late night conversation with Liz Cutler and her early morning encounter with O'Cathain. When she was done, he sat in silence for many moments, considering. Finally, he sat back.

"And I thought my romantic endeavors were elaborate. He managed to get the entire ship into this one."

"Oh, the play is real. It'll go on as planned. But I'm just saying that was not his primary motive."

"I should say not. Well, Ensign, I would say that I'm impressed, but from your reaction I take it congratulations are not in order?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"I don't _know_." She tried to calm herself. "Flattered, I guess, but -"

"Flattered. But not glowing."

"I - I think I'm stunned."

Archer leaned forward, resting his arms on the table before him. "Hoshi, if I can be blunt, you were stunned this morning. It's now 18:37 and I would think he rates an answer. Even if it's 'no'."

"I can't."

He thought about this for a moment. "Well, then, my course is clear." He stood up. "We'll say nothing to anyone else about why, but I'll postpone the performance until another Princess can be trained. Meanwhile, I'll talk to O'Cathain and tell him to leave you alone."

"NO!" She almost shouted; leaping up so frantically she jostled the table. Miraculously, nothing broke.

"Why not? You're obviously distressed by some very unwanted attention, and it is my duty to look out for my crew."

"Please, Captain, don't do this."

"You're sure? I can postpone things; I don't need to give an explanation."

"No, it's all right. I'll go on."

"And the other thing?"

"The 'other thing'." She tried to restrain a broken laugh, lest it come out high and hysterical. "I'll take care of the other thing. I just have to figure out how."

xxx

In the ship's auditorium, there was room to accommodate about 40 persons, who had been chosen by lot. The rest of the crew would view the performance upon monitors. The front of the room had been fitted with a 1 foot high platform some 15 feet square. On this platform had been recreated, with minimal props; throne rooms, bedchambers, a tavern, a walled city under siege, a forest in the night and finally a climactic battle of two huge armies. Finally, it was set with a large conference table at which was a throne-like chair at either end and one at the broad end, facing outward. It was to this that two delegations came from opposite sides.

Lt. O'Cathain, a golden crown upon his head and resplendent in scarlet royal robes, an ornate golden collar hanging from his shoulders, bearing the emblems of his rank, lead the English nobles. He was backed up by Dr. Phlox, who had made a surprisingly convincing Duke of Exeter. He and his counterpart, the old French King, approached the table alone, and stood at opposite ends, facing one another. Standing straight and tall, as befit a noble and victorious king, he addressed the delegation of French nobility at the far end of the table. "Peace to this meeting," he offered, all trace of his Irish brogue faded into cultured English tones, "and to our brother France health, and fair time of day. Joy and good wishes to our most fair and princely cousin Katherine. And as a branch and member of this royalty by whom this great assembly is contrived, we do salute you Duke of Burgundy. And princes French and peers, health to you all."

"Right joyous are we to behold your face, most worthy brother England, fairly met." Jonathan Archer was clothed in robes of unrelieved black save for the golden collar hanging from his shoulders. Upon his head he wore a golden crown, and upon his shoulders the weight of long years. He was made up old enough to have Hoshi for a daughter, but the weight he bore was that of an old King who has seen his country lost, and now approaches a table under all due formality and dignities to sign the terms of their surrender. Behind him, awaiting his cue, stood Malcolm Reed, bearing the parchment containing that surrender. He too wore the black of a defeated though unbowed nobility, and the collar of Burgundy. "So are you princes English. Everyone." They seated themselves, and Malcolm moved in to take the seat in the center, facing the audience. He bore himself with heavy dignity as he stood between the seated monarchs.

"My duty to you both, on equal love, great kings of France and England." He seated himself. "Since that my office has so far preva'led, that face to face and royal eye to eye you have congreeted, let it not disgrace me if I demand before this royal view why that the naked, poor and mangled peace should not in this best garden of the world, our fertile France, put up her lovely visage. Alas, she hath from France too long been chased. And all her husbandry that lie on heaps, corrupting in its own fertility. And as our vineyards, fallows, meads and hedges, defective in their natures, grow to wildness, even so our houses and ourselves, our children have lost, or do not learn for want of time, those sciences which should become our country. But grow like savages, as soldiers will, that nothing do but meditate on blood, to swearing and stern looks, diffused attire, and everything that seems unnatural. And my speech entreats that I may know the let why gentle peace should not expel these inconveniences, and bless us with her former qualities."

"If, Duke of Burgundy, you would the peace whose want gives growth to the imperfections which you have cited, then you must buy that peace, with full accord to all our just demands."

Archer was reluctant to speak, but he had grown too old, and had too little choice. "I have with but a cursetory eye o'er glanced the articles. Pleaseth your grace to appoint some of your Council to sit with us once more. We will suddenly pass our accept and peremptory answer."

"Brother we shall." The delegations prepared to move off, Archer was about to stand, but O'Cathain was not finished. "Yet leave our cousin Katherine here with us. _She_ is our Capital demand, comprised within the fore-rank of our Articles."

Hoshi, wearing a white gown, her face and head veiled in black as befit a woman in mourning, stepped close to her father. Neither of them wanted this, but Hoshi was only recently discovering how much she didn't want it. She reached out for Archer's hand, her eyes imploring behind her black veil, but there was nothing he could do.

"She hath good leave." He said reluctantly, but the look he gave O'Cathain was sharp indeed. The delegations moved off stage, up the middle aisle, Malcolm carrying the Articles, Archer and Phlox preceding everyone else. Hoshi sat down in the chair Archer had vacated, and Liz Cutler removed her veil, then her own, setting them aside. Hoshi wore a gold crown considerably smaller than those of the men, more delicately wrought, and her white gown was cut tastefully low, trimmed in gold. Cutler wore a crown smaller still, and a gown of black. She stood close, trying to offer support, knowing what Hoshi was going through. Hoshi sat sideways in the chair, looking outward, unable to look at Seamus.

"Fair Katherine, and most fair," he began, "will you vouchsafe to teach a soldier terms such as would enter the lady's ear and plead his love suit to her gentle heart?"

"Your majesty shall mock at me." She said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "I cannot speak your England."

"Oh." Henry replied, mildly surprised. But he was not to be put off. "Fair Katherine, if you will love me soundly with your French heart, I will be glad to hear you confess it brokenly with your English tongue. Do you like me, Kate?"

"Pardonnez-moi, I cannot tell what is 'like me'."

"An angel is like you, Kate, and you are like an angel." There was a flurry of French between Katherine and Alice, coming to an almost regretful conclusion by Katherine. Henry sat forward. "What says she, fair one? That the... 'tongues of men are full of ... deceits'?"

"Oui. That the tongues of the men is be full of deceits, that is the Princesse."

He stood up, approaching her. "In faith, my wooing is fit for thy understanding. I know no ways to mince it in love but directly to say "I love you". Then if you urge me farther than to say 'Do you in faith' I wear out my suit. Give me your answer in faith do, and so clap hands and a bargain. How say you lady?" She stared at his outstretched hand.

"Sauf votre honneur, me understand well." He dropped his hand, distressed.

"Marry, if you put me to verses or to dance for your sake, Kate, why you undid me. If I could win a lady at leap frog or by vaulting into my saddle with my armor on my back, I would as easily leap into a wife I could lay on like a butcher, sit on like a jackanapes never off. But before God, Kate, I cannot look greenly, nor gasp out my eloquence, for I have no cunning in protestation." He came past her, turned and took her hands. "If thou can't love a fellow of this temper, Kate, that never looks in his glass for love of anything he sees there, let thy eye be thy cook. I speak to thee plain soldier: if thou can'st love me for this, take me. If not, to say to thee that I shall die, 'tis true, but for thy love, by the Lord no. Yet I love thee too. If thou wouldst have such a one, take me. And take me, take a soldier. Take a soldier, take a king." She looked up at him, seeing his feelings in his eyes, his words he had only for her. "And what sayest thou then to my love? Speak, my fair, and fairly too I pray."

"Is it possible that I should love the enemy of France?" It was not the words she wanted to say. It was Katherine's words. But looking into his eyes, she was finding other words she wanted to say.

"No, Kate, it is not possible that you should love the enemy of France, Kate. But in loving me, you should love the friend of France, for I love France so well that I will not part with a village of her. I will have it all mine. And, Kate, when France is mine, and I am yours, then yours is France, and you are mine." She shook her head.

"I cannot tell what is that."

"No, Kate." He sat her down, moving to sit upon the table. "I will tell thee in French, which I am sure will hang about my tongue like a new married wife about her husband's neck, hardly to be shook off." He tried to struggle through a translation of what he had said, but knew so little French that it came out atrociously. She tried to keep from giggling, and the more he tried the harder it was to keep control. He pressed on, and finally she could not restrain the laughter that consumed her. "It is as easy for me, Kate, to conquer the kingdom, as to speak so much more French. I shall never move thee in French except it be to laugh at me."

Hoshi's reply, when she regained enough control to try to speak, was music to his ears. It didn't matter what she said. "No, Faith, it is not. But canst thou understand at least thus much English? Canst thou love me?"

"I cannot tell."

"Well, can any of your neighbors tell, Kate? I'll ask them!" He walked away, frustrated, but would not give up, coming behind her chair, bending close. "By my honor, in true English, I swear I love thee, by which honor I dare not swear thou lovest me." He leaned closer, hopeful. "Yet my blood begins to flatter me that thou dost, not withstanding the poor and untempering effect of my visage. Now beshrew my father's ambition! He was thinking of civil wars when he got me. Therefore was I created with a stubborn outside, with an aspect of iron that, when I come to woo ladies, I fright them. But in faith, Kate, the elder I wax, the better I shall appear. My comfort is that old age, that ill layer up of beauty, can do no more spoil upon my face. Thou hast me, if thou hast me, at the worst. And thou shalt wear me, if thou wear me, better and better." She found herself staring into his eyes, unable to look away. Finally, she forced herself. "And therefore tell me, most fair Katherine, will you have me? Come, your answer in broken music, for thy voice is Music, and thy English, broken. Therefore, Queen of all, Katherine, wilt thou have me?"

Distressed, feeling everything she was sure Katherine must have felt, she realized she actually did. "That is as it shall please de Roi, mon pere." He reached out, touching her cheek, asking her to turn to look at him.

"Nay, it shall please him well Kate." He assured her. "It shall please him, Kate." Looking into Henry's eyes, Katherine had her answer.

"Then it shall also content me." He smiled.

"Upon that, I kiss your hand, and I call you my Queen." He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, bolting out of the chair, rushing to Alice, getting behind her, protesting in a flurry of distressed French. Following, confused, Henry reconsidered, going for the more pleasant alternative. "Then I will kiss your lips, Kate." That only elicited a wilder barrage as Kate backed away. Henry appealed to the other woman. "Madam my Interpreter, what says she?"

"That it is not the fashion pour les ladies in France... I cannot tell what is 'baiser' in English."

"To...kiss?" Henry guessed.

"Your majesty entrendre better que moi."

"Ah, it is not a fashion for the maids of France to kiss before they are married, would she say?"

"Oui. Vraiment."

"Oh, Kate, nice customs curtsey to great Kings. You and I cannot be confined within the weak list of a country's fashion. _We_ are the Makers of Manners, Kate. Therefore, patiently and yielding..." Slowly they drew closer, and he kissed her lightly, lovingly. "You have Witchcraft in your lips, Hoshi." He told her softly. 'Did anyone hear the slip,' she thought. It didn't matter, but with that kiss she finally knew. "There is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of the French Coun—." She grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Surprised, he kissed her in turn. They drew together, holding each other close. Astounded, Liz Cutler stared at them, the kiss showing no sign of ending anytime soon.

x

In the back of the theater the two waiting delegations watched, most of them not quite sure what to do. Phlox turned to Archer, whispering: "Interesting interpretation."

Malcolm, holding the parchment, looked back at the Captain. "He's not going to give the cue line, is he?"

"I doubt it." Archer waited about two seconds longer, then motioned everyone forward. As the two delegations approached the stage, 'Henry' pulled back in time to mutter soto vocce:

"Here comes your father." They drew away, guilty as Henry and Katherine, but many in the room could see that Hoshi was looking quite definitely flushed. The delegations stopped midway to the stage.

"God save your Majesty." Burgundy began with heavy, irresistible irony. "My royal cousin, teach you our Princess ... English?"

"I would have her learn, my fair cousin, how perfectly I love her. And that is good English." Seeing the look 'Katherine' gave 'Henry', Malcolm and Archer exchanged a meaningful glance, and the delegations split, coming to either side of the table, Malcolm setting down the paper on the table, and Archer picking up a quill pen, turning to O'Cathain.

"We have consented, to all terms of reason." He signed the document.

"And thereupon, give me your daughter." Archer took both their hands, putting them together, feeling very strange when catching Hoshi's eyes, as if in some manner he was foreshadowing giving away the bride.

"Take her, fair son. And from her blood raise up issue to me." Yes, this felt very strange indeed. "That the contending kingdoms of France and England, whose very shores look pale with envy of each other's happiness, may cease their hatred. And this dear conjunction plant such neighborhood and Christian-like accord in their sweet bosoms that never war advance his bleeding sword 'twixt England and fair France."

"Amen. Now welcome: Kate, and bear me witness all, that here I kiss her as my sovereign Queen." They leaned past Archer, and their lips touched a moment. And another moment, and finally Archer tapped both their arms behind their robes, and they drew apart reluctantly. O'Cathain took her hand, as in the script, but she found she would not have let him go. "God, the best maker of all marriages, combine our hearts in one, our realms in one. As man and wife, being two, are one in love, so be there 'twixt our kingdoms such espousal that never may ill office or fell jealousy, which troubles oft the bed of blessed marriage thrust between the paction of these kingdoms to make divorce of their incorporate union. That English may as French, French Englishmen receive each other. God speak this, Amen."

"Amen." all repeated, and Commander Tucker, clothed in black robes, stepped from the audience onto the edge of the stage.

"Thus far with rough and all unable pen, our bending author hath pursued the story. In little room, confining mighty men; mangling by starts the full course of their glory. Small time, but in that small; most greatly lived this star of England. Fortune made his sword, by which the world's best garden he achieved. And of it left his son, Imperial Lord, Henry VI, in infant bands crowned King of France and England, did this king succeed, whose state so many had the managing that they lost France, and made his England bleed. Which oft our stage has shown, and for their sake, in your fair minds let this acceptance take."

Gradually the lights faded out.

**Epilogue**

The Party was opened to all who wanted to come, and the room was almost immediately packed. The champagne flowed freely. Seamus O'Cathain was virtually mobbed by well wishers, yet it is to be noted that while he spent considerable time mingling and socializing, every free instant was spent in the company of Ensign Hoshi Sato. In due time, Captain Archer, still robed as the King, stepped up onto the platform and tapped his glass for attention. "I'm happy to see that everyone had such a good time tonight."

"When's the next performance?" Someone yelled out from the back. "So we can get a seat?"

"I'll think about it." He doubted they could recreate the undercurrent of this first performance, and didn't think he'd want to. "Meantime, I will present the one responsible for all this, Lt. O'Cathain." The man ascended the platform, still clothed as Henry, to loud and extended applause.

"Thank you very much."

"Speech. Speech!" He laughed.

"Haven't you had enough speeches for tonight?"

"A toast, then."

"Aye, that I'll do. First, to our Cast, for bringing Shakespeare to the stars. The Enterprise Traveling Road - I mean Warp Show."

"Here. Here."

"And a special thanks to the Bard himself, without whom we would have nothing." They drank again. "Everyone here did an outstanding job, there is no way to pick out any particular one, but if you will indulge me I would like to present my Leading Lady. Hoshi, would you come up here please?" Caught off guard, she wanted to refuse, but the applause and chiming of glasses, to say nothing of the not-so-subtle pushing by Liz Cutler, would not diminish until she did step onto the platform next to 'Henry'.

"Henry, it is to be realized, is so much like all of us here. He started out sure that he knew exactly what he wanted; the lands he believed were rightly his. It was only later that he found what he really wanted, what would make his life have meaning. Ladies and Gentlemen, here she is, our Katherine." During the applause, Hoshi could only think of trying not to blush.

"I'll get you for this." She whispered, her voice hidden by the noise.

"Later you can. But for now, get ready."

"For what?" The applause died down, and he put his arm around her, holding her close as he spoke again to the crowd.

"'Now welcome: Kate, and bear me witness all, that here I kiss her as my sovereign Queen'."


End file.
